


Something Different

by achangeofmagic



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dogs, F/M, Fisting, Post-Labyrinth, Sex with Sentient Animals, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achangeofmagic/pseuds/achangeofmagic
Summary: Sarah enters the Labyrinth to explore one day and her friends have a strange request for her: Ludo needs a mate.
Relationships: Ambrosius/Sarah Williams, Ludo/Sarah Williams, Sir Didymus/Sarah Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Something Different

Having won her brother back after having wished him away to the Goblin King who ruled over the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams had expected to never be able to visit her friends in their own world. The night she had won, she unexpectedly found them in her Earthly bedroom to celebrate her victory. She never thought they would pull her into their world, the Underground, again. But a few days they virtually kidnapped her on a whim one day when some of the Fireys wanted to play a game. She was terrified she would never be able to return home again, but luckily the vanity mirror in her bedroom remained an open gateway between the worlds and she blessedly returned home once their game had ended.

Being a young woman, she was becoming more aware of the changes occurring to her body as she matured. Her breasts were filling out, her body was slimming as her baby fat was relocating to her curves, and the cycle that plagued all women had started to regulate its monthly arrival. With it came mood swings. She could always tell it was coming because a few days before, everything put her on edge. Then the day of its arrival, even though the blood leaking out of her was gross to have to monitor to stay feeling clean, mentally she felt rejuvenated with her hormones calming down. 

Two days after her menstrual cycle began, the weekend came. Sarah loved weekends because there was no school, no obligations to fulfill, and her Dad started letting her have days to herself where he would take his wife and her half-brother on day trips to the zoos or museums. In her alone time, she journeyed to see her friends in the Labyrinth. 

This particular day would be unlike any other day in her life.

The moment her father pulled his car out of the driveway, Sarah climbed into the mirror to enter the Labyrinth. The mirror didn’t lead to the same spot every time. Sometimes it would have her enter in a place occupied by one of her companions, other times she would wander around wherever she had entered and just explored the beauty of the maze. This time, she entered her mirror and it placed her in a forest she hadn’t seen before. There were boulders covered in moss and the ground was slanted as if it were the bottom of a hill, and the trees were lightly leafed, as if budding at the beginning of Spring. A mist covered the ground. She didn’t feel unnerved, just curious as to where she had been placed.

On her journeys, Sarah always came prepared with a backpack of essentials. Water, some snacks, and at this time of month, tampons. After three hours of walking, she started to feel as though her tampon was failing her. She hadn’t seen anyone in the vast forest, so she felt comfortable stopping where she was and taking care of the problem. She only wished there was a bathroom nearby so she could wash her hands...or that she had brought toilet paper. The blood slightly got on her hand as she pulled out the used tampon. Having no trash bin, she threw the used cotton far away from her into the woods. There was still blood on her underpants, but not so much that it would stick to her. After pulling up her shorts, she continued her exploration of the forest.

After a while, she heard a familiar sound; her yeti-like friend that could call the rocks was howling. Just like the first time she had heard Ludo call out, he sounded to be in distress. The first time she had gone towards his loud howling out of curiosity; seeing him strung up into the air by goblins made her wonder how something so huge could have been trapped by creatures much smaller. Then she got to know the kind beast who despite his horns and tusks had only gentleness in his nature. Unafraid, Sarah ran towards the direction of her friend. 

What she found was not any goblin or obstacle attacking Ludo. He was rolling on the ground, holding his hands over his crotch area. His adoptive brother, the dog like knight Sir Didymus did his best to calm him while staying far enough away so as to not be trampled. Ambrosius, the knight's noble sheep dog steed, was cowering behind a boulder, occasionally peeking his head around to see what was happening. Nearing them, she stepped on a twig that brought their attention to her presence.

“Halt, who goes!” Sir Didymus immediately pulled out the mace he carried for protection.

“Hi, guys. It’s just me.”

Relieved, Sir Didymus sheathed his mace and bowed, “Oh my lady, it is thou.”

“What’s wrong with Ludo?”

Sir Didymus looked to his friend in concern, “I had thought his troubles were over, but off yonder we came across a scent of feminine blood and it sent him into a frenzy.”

Sarah immediately felt guilty and a bit grossed out, “Sorry, guys. I didn’t know anyone would find that.”

Sir Didymus came close to her, sniffing. “My lady, are you fertile?”

“What?”

He got closer to her, nearly close enough to put his nose in her crotch, “It is you! Praise be. My brother Ludo has been alone within these walls with no one to mate. He has been in great frustration and pain. The scent of you has excited him greatly. I’m afraid he won’t be stopped until he joins with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sawah Friend?” Ludo stopped rolling on the ground and sat up, eyes pleading.

“Yes, I’m your friend. But...I’m too small. You’d never fit.”

“Ah, but are you willing to try?” Sir Didymus asked.

“What! I’ve never had sex.” When they looked at her confusedly, she rephrased, “I’ve never had a mate.”

“Then it will be an honor for him to be your first.” Sir Didymus bowed to her, “It is not often a maiden would do such a noble…”

“I haven’t said yes!”

“Yet thou haven’t said no.”

“Eh…” Sarah second guessed what he said. She hadn’t said no. She wasn’t a prude; just because she hadn’t dated anyone didn’t mean she didn’t think about being physical with a male someday. There were a few girls she knew from school who had already gone all the way with their boyfriends. They were idolized by their friends who wanted all the juicy details. She had often wanted to be popular and idolized, but if she did anything in the Underground, she would have no one to tell. She had even fantasized that her cherry would be popped by the handsome Fae ruler of this land at one point, but she hadn’t seen him since her victory. 

Ludo looked deeply in Sarah’s eyes, “Please help.”

She got a view of his genitals. His phallus wasn’t nearly as big as she thought it would be for a creature so large, even though his testicles were huge, like a male boar she had seen at a county fair once. But the penis actually looked rather comparable to a human’s, maybe seven inches long. She had played with herself before but never had she put something in her snatch other than a tampon. She knew the first time would include pain; could she do that for her friend?

She nodded to herself, then looked into Ludo’s gentle cow eyes, “Okay.”

Ludo gave a cheesy grin and stood up, then reached his arms out to her, “Sawah.”

Seeing he was coming in fast, Sarah grabbed his hands that engulfed hers and said, “Woah, big guy. You have to give me a minute. It won’t work if I have on shorts.”

He lowered his hands, one going to his member to stroke it while he waited. His penis was so small in his hand that it seemed to disappear. She watched as his furry chest breathed heavily with his excitement. He was at least three feet taller than her, although his pelvis was about the same height as a humans. He was more chest and arms, like primates on Earth that climbed trees. 

Sarah carefully removed her shorts; she left on her shoes because the ground being so rocky, she knew she would probably have to anchor her feet at some point. She almost forgot to pull out her tampon; that would be horrid if it got pushed too far inside to get it out. She saw no reason to remove her shirt unless Ludo showed interest in her top half. 

“Thou are a brave woman.” Sir Didymus bowed to her again.

“Oh…” Sarah didn’t think she would be having an audience, but it looked that Sir Didymus and his steed were going nowhere. 

She watched as Ambrosious came out from behind the boulder to sniff at her tampon, then he licked it. She felt a twinge in her vagina upon observing it, but she didn’t know why. 

This wasn’t going to be romantic in any way; she had no intentions of kissing, even if it were possible. She only hoped it didn’t hurt the whole time. Some girls said they hurt. Her mom said sex was wonderful in the brief conversation she had had once with her about the birds and the bees. She had said her favorite part of sex was when a guy got down on her and licked her to make her ready for his entry, that sex without that done first didn’t feel as good because the body needed to make its own lubrication. Why her mother chose to tell her these things when she was fifteen, she wasn’t sure. But now it might be useful.

“Um, guys...I have to, um, get my body ready. I, um...having never done this before, I have to make sure my body can accept his size.”

“What must thou do to become ready?” Didymus inquired.

She sat down on the edge of the nearest boulder. It was about three feet high and about the size of an ottoman. She closed her eyes as she began to place her fingers into her slit; she was still wet from her menstrual blood but not nearly enough. She should have felt more self conscious doing this in front of her friends, but it actually thrilled her. At home it wouldn’t be acceptable, but here she felt like anything was possible. 

“Ambrosius. What are you doing?” She heard Didymus whisper right before she felt a cold nose brush against her fingers.

Sarah looked down to her hand that was covered in her juices as the dog’s tongue started to lick. She was fascinated at how eagerly Ambrosius cleaned her hand. Being an owner of a sheepdog just like him, never had she considered letting a dog pleasure her before. Was that even a thing? If it wasn’t, it should be, she thought when Ambrosius’s tongue licked her folds. She opened her legs wider to give him better access. She would definitely have to try this with Merlin when she got home.

When she started moaning, Sir Didymus asked with concern, “Lady Sarah, are thou well?”

She lazily opened her eyes, her breaths coming in pants, “Yeah, this is exactly what I needed.”

“Good boy, Ambrosius.” Didymus stated with pride.

It seemed as if Ambrosius’s feasting on her cunt would never end. She felt his tongue lick at first from the bottom of her vaginal opening up to her clit, but once her juices started flowing, he concentrated on licking in her hole to get as much liquid he could from the source. She looked down and saw his nose pressed right into her clit, scrunched up a bit as his jaw worked his tongue into her. It was the most arousing thing she had seen in her life. An orgasm hit her like lightning and he kept on licking. Eventually she couldn’t take it any more and to make it stop, she flipped her body over. 

Being a male, after all, Ambrosius took this as an invitation for him to take her and he jumped up onto her back. It took her by surprise but it wasn’t unwelcome. He was smaller than Ludo and maybe him breaking her cherry wouldn’t be as painful.

“Ambrosius, you get off her this instant. It’s Ludo she is to mate.” 

“No, wait. Let him.” She said between panting breaths,”I can do both.”

“But, my lady…”

“He will help me be ready for Ludo.”

“If that’s the way it must be done.” He conceded. 

The breath was nearly knocked out of Sarah as Ambrosius entered her vagina in one try. There was no pain, only a pleasurable feeling of fullness with this being the first intrusion of her vagina in her life. He gave no pause but immediately began to piston his hips against her, causing her whole body to shake with his ferocity. She started feeling a liquid going down her legs; it must be coming from him as she hadn’t felt herself cumming yet. She felt something start to push into her; a bit of fear hit her at realizing his penis was getting larger. She let her hand wander down to where they were joined and felt that sure enough, he was larger than when he first entered her. Thankfully, it didn’t hurt and didn’t last long. Soon enough he pulled out of her and more liquid poured out of her. 

She felt Ambrosius go to lick her again but said, “Didymus, stop him. I need that liquid in me for Ludo.”

Quick as he could, Didymus pulled the dogs head away from her cunt. The dog grunted in disappointment and went to lay on the ground to clean his member of her fluids.

“Ludo, boy, come here.” She used her hand to pat her pussy, the wetness of the thwack exciting her.

Sarah considered if she should flip over onto her back to let him fuck her, but reflecting on what she had seen of animal mating, humans were the only ones other than primates that fucked face to face. She stayed as she was and let him approach her. He was such a gentle creature; she hoped he was gentle while mating her.

Unlike the dog who had prepared the female for copulation, Ludo went straight for his own pleasure. He pushed Sarah flat over the boulder, her chest pressed down on some moss as he took his hands to angle her backside for his entry. She breathed in heavily at first feeling his cock; it was warm and firm. It didn’t penetrate her on the first try but rather hit her hole and then slipped past and rubbed against her clit, causing her to jerk. Ludo placed one hand on her head to hold her still, which ended up making his whole arm hold her body down along her back. Her head to her bottom was the length of his hand to his elbow. This frightened her, but she knew there was no turning back now. 

When he again lined up his shaft and pushed, the head popped in two inches. It surprised Sarah that it didn’t hurt as it was larger than Ambrosius’s knot, but that was because he wasn’t in all the way. Once he started stretching her when more of him slid in, she felt a sting that made her hiss through her teeth until the pain stopped when he was sheathed in her fully. The pain was over rather quickly. She breathed out fully and closed her eyes, feeling the fullness of him being in her. It rather felt pleasant. She felt her bottom begin to wiggle in a strange way and realized it was because Ludo was wagging his long tail. 

“Well done, my lady. I have never seen my brother look so happy.” 

Sarah opened her eyes to find Didymus was standing right next to her head. She couldn’t really respond as Ludo began to pull out of her. She closed her eyes tight at the strange feeling; it wasn’t painful but it was an intense suction feeling before he slammed back into her. It knocked the air out of her and she gasped but quickly breathed in again as he started a regular pace. 

She was very glad she had let Ambrosius have her first, because although she felt full from Ludo, he didn’t last long and pulled out of her, so quickly that it hurt. He didn’t cause much pleasure.

She had thought he pulled out because he was finished, but that was hardly the case. He turned her around and entered her in a way she didn’t think was possible. It felt deeper than ever before and by far better. His balls hit her ass as he pistoned within her. Her body spasmed in an orgasm. The squeezing of her walls on his phallus must have felt good for him, because he grunted and ejaculated in her. Even as he released his fluids, he grabbed Sarah’s shoulders, lifting her off the boulder and into the air as he continued to drive in her. Sarah reached up to his horns and grabbed on for dear life as her friend's shaft steadily rammed into her. She briefly thought that if his penis had been as monstrous as she had first expected, there was no way she would have survived without injury. In reality, he was just the right size to make the tingles happen all over her body as another orgasm hit.

With his final release into her, he howled out and the boulders around them began to shake. She took a moment to look down where his body joined her; when he started to pull out her heart beat faster at seeing what she had taken within her. It had actually grown three inches and she had had no idea; it felt so extraordinary. He lay her back on the boulder where she kept her legs spread open while trying to recuperate.

“My lady, how dost thou feel?”

Sarah closed her eyes she said with smile, “Super.”

Didymus cautiously neared her, stopping between her legs, “May I?”

Sarah raised her head and looked down her torso to see him standing inches from her cunt. His nose was twitching as he smelled her. Was she ready to be taken by another male? He was the smallest of them so it wouldn’t cause any pain.

She raised herself onto her elbows so she could watch, “Sure, go ahead.”

He bowed to her civilly before lowering his head to her. At first he just stared, then he used both hands to part her labia. “I have never in my life seen anything more beautiful.”

Most people Sarah knew only ever talked about a woman’s face or breasts as being beautiful. She’d never heard of anyone saying a woman’s privates were pretty before; maybe it was an Underground thing? But she didn’t really care much as the way he was touching her made her want to think of nothing but the feelings she was experiencing.

Like his steed, Didymus took his time pleasuring her with his mouth, although he seemed to know more about her anatomy as he played special attention to the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. At one point he took his teeth to nibble her clit and it caused her to nearly jerk off the boulder and she lay her had back.

"Was that satisfactory?” 

“Please,” Was all the energy she had to say to make him continue.

It took Sarah a moment of trying to figure out what she was feeling when a sense of fullness happened again. She raise her head to find Didymus’s arm was forearm deep into her cunt. She felt him spread open his fingers and move them around within her; it was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced. 

“Didymus, how many women have you done this to?”

“Mostly goblins, not women, and quite a few.”

She tried not to be disgusted at thinking of goblins having sex but to focus on what was being done to her, “You are really good.”

“I can’t help but to worship such a lovely body.” He said as he started to pump his arm in and out of her. It was more violent than Ludo’s fucking, although her body wasn’t being thrust around. She wasn’t complaining. A fantastic orgasm hit her and she tried not to flail her legs and hurt the knight. 

“Sarah, if you would please?” Didymus grabbed a hold of her hips and tried to push her back upon the boulder. 

She scooched back so that there was enough space for Didymus to place his knees on the boulder between her legs. He didn’t wear pants, and for the first time Sarah realized this. She had never looked at him, nor any of her Labyrinth companions, sexually before. She knew it would be impossible after this not to think of them innocently after this.

His cock was six inches long and skinny. It was the smallest of the things to enter her womb, but his experience well made up for the difference. He knew exactly what motions to make, how to use his hands in junction with his thrusting to make her cum again. 

When he was finished, he patted her thigh, “You are amazing, my lady Sarah.”

A bit exhausted, Sarah just stared up into the canopy of the trees, “Thanks.”

Once she felt she could move again, Sarah found that her knees did not want to cooperate and she wabbled to the ground.

“Sarah!” Ludo, who had recovered from his ordeal, came rushing to her and helped pull her up.

Gratefully, Sarah held on to one of his arms with both hands, “Thanks, Ludo. I feel all loosey-goosey right now.”

“Is that a good thing, lady Sarah?” Didymus asked with concern.

“Hell yeah.” Sarah smiled.

“Shall we see you again soon?” 

“Sooner than soon.” Sarah said, imagining when she would be able to do this again with them...and others of her Labyrinth friends.

After finding her clothes, she waved goodbye to them and entered the mirror. Back in her room, she laid on her bed, remembering everything that had happened. Sarah was amazed at herself. She went from virgin to having three males in one day. 

AN: It is dangerous to leave me alone; this time inside from the Covid-19 virus is making me write porn!


End file.
